Various types of devices, display devices, computing and display devices, etc. exist that can be defined in part by a form factor such as, for example, a smartphone form factor, a tablet form, a laptop form factor and/or another type of form factor. As an example, a device can include one or more hinge assemblies that allow for orienting one portion of the device with respect to another portion of the device. For example, a display housing of a device may be oriented with respect to a keyboard housing of a device via one or more hinge assemblies.